


Final Barrier

by VampirePaladin



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, POV First Person, Unreleased Canon, Villain Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere-chan has one more challenge to reach her beloved Senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Barrier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



I wish that I could say that my final battle for Senpai’s heart was my greatest moment. Well, it was a wonderful moment, but it wasn’t me that made it that way.

I found the note in my shoelocker. It told me to meet them on the roof before school. The note was not signed, but I didn’t need to know who specifically sent it. Info-chan had told me about them, the other yandere. Maybe in another time and place we could have been allies, friends even. We could have killed our rivals side by side, helped clean up crime scenes and, I don’t know, talk about manga.

I went home to my mostly empty house. My parents were out of the country for a little while longer, so it was just me and Kokona Haruka. I kept her chained up in the basement. Maybe you could call it mercy or kindness that I didn’t kill her? But it was a bit nice to have someone to talk about Senpai with, you know without having to worry about them going to the police or anything.

Dinner was food from the convenience store, nothing special. I don’t even remember what it was. I went to bed early, but before I did I prayed at my Senpai Shrine. I slept as soundly as I did every night and awoke extra early. 

It was going to be a big day.

I hid a knife and a pair of scissors on my person. The knife went in a pouch, on a belt, that I wore under my uniform. The scissors were a small pair that I was able to hide inside my shoe. Normally I preferred to pick up my tools from the school itself but I couldn’t risk going unarmed against another yandere. I yelled a goodbye to Kokona before I left, slamming the door behind me. I pedaled to school like I did every morning. I parked my bike at the empty rack, not bothering to chain it up today.

There were a few teachers in the teacher’s lounge, but no students anywhere. That was fine. I didn’t want to deal with any extra witnesses. The last time I did I ended up having to hide six corpses in various closets until I could get them to the incinerator.

I walked up the flights of steps to the school roof. My footfalls were soft after so much practice sneaking up on others to take panty shots. Waiting on the roof was a boy from another one of the classes. His bleached blonde hair stood out like a warning sign but if you asked me to tell you what his name was I don’t think I could have. I think it began with a “ha.”

“So, you’re here,” he held a baseball bat in his right hand. He tapped it against the outside of his leg. “Tell you what; if you give up I’ll kill you with one blow. It won’t hurt at all.”

I pulled my knife out and clutched it with one hand. I had gotten pretty good with it in the past few weeks. 

We both stood there, looking each other up and down. He had height on me. I knew he wasn’t on the school baseball team, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t any good with a bat. He was probably stronger than me.

I had one thing that he didn’t.

I had killed. Every student disappearance was because of me. I had seen the light slowly leave a person’s eyes. I knew what it was like forcing someone’s head under water as they fought for the first thirty seconds and then grew weaker and weaker until they were limp. I had kidnapped, blackmailed and brainwashed. I had even helped one rival find a different lover.

What had this boy done for Senpai’s love? 

I slid one foot forward, about to move when I heard the gasp.

“What’s going on here?”

“Senpai!” 

Standing there at the door was my beautiful Senpai. Her normally perky smile was turned down into a frown. Her long dark hair was blowing in the wind. One of her hands was behind her back.

“Senpai, she lured me up here. She’s the one that’s been killing the other students and she was going to kill me next!”

“That’s not true, Senpai,” I said. Well, part of it was true but I didn’t lure him up here.

I watched as Senpai ran to the other yandere. I fell to my knees. It didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered. I had lost my Senpai and I didn’t even get a chance to hurt my final rival.

He held his arms out wide for Senpai. Senpai didn’t even slow down as she pushed him. I watched as the other yandere tried to grab the railing with the hand holding the bat. He looked like a character in a children’s anime as he fumbled and then went over the edge. I heard the delicious wet thrawk of a head hitting pavement and splitting open.

Senpai turned back to me and smiled.

“I’ll get the bucket and mop, kouhai.”

My heart beat hard in my chest. It was now or never.

“Senpai, please accept my feelings,” I cried. I didn’t dare to look up at her face.

Senpai crossed the roof. She put her arms around me and pulled me into her embrace.

“Always. Now, let’s get that body taken care of.”

Senpai gave me a peck on the cheek before she rushed off.

I couldn’t help but smile. Senpai was okay with killing people. She wanted to hide the bodies. Senpai loved me and had chosen me over anyone else at the school.

God, Senpai was the perfect girl.


End file.
